


DA:I - Name of Beloved

by strayraccoon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayraccoon/pseuds/strayraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word stuck in throat. Afraid of pronouncing term of endearment incorrectly. Despite knowing his understanding on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DA:I - Name of Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write second person point of view, experimenting with writing style.  
> Originally wanted to write one or two paragraph only. But you know the deal.  
> I do hope you enjoy it :)

Foreign word slipped through your trembling lips, in endeavor of pronouncing it correctly. The pressure chocked you, air stuck in throat resulting in another failure.  Denied from uttering the term of endearment, you exhaled in disappointment. Eyes closing, recalling nights whence such word rolled off his tongue easily. Voice gentle so it lulled you as fade claimed your consciousness.  

" _Kadan, my heart_ "  
  
A word whispered during the union, echoes tickling your ear. A word freely used, albeit not as frequent as you would like it. Unlike another word that tied both of you, stopping everything once uttered. Not that you found any need to use it, for your lover was always considerate. Fully knowing when to proceed and when to halt, granting you brief respite before another tease or push.  
  
A word beckoning you into gentle embrace as candle were snuffed out. Arms circled your naked waist. Your cheeks met broad chest which Krem best described as 'pillowy man bosom'.  
  
A word reserved for one cherished so in Qunari custom. The word hung around your neck all the time as an amulet carved out of dragon tooth. Few times you imagine what would happen should you appear before Halamshiral nobles with such trinket hung upon your chest. Fashion disaster perhaps? None of them would recognize such unless they study Qunari tradition.  
  
Familiar voice summoned you back into harsher reality, hoarse bass echoed in your ears. One look at his face, both amused and concerned at the same time, made blood rush onto your cheek. Lips curving into a smug smile, per chance at seeing his lover blossomed into dawnstone pink. The Qunari rode beside you all the while you have been mimicking word both foreign and familiar.  
  
Endless mounds of sands all round you, throat dry, tongue thickening due to lack of moisture. Your not-so-secret-anymore lover offered a water skin which you received in gratitude. Gulping down cold liquid within, surprisingly pure water instead of infernal Qunari booze you had earlier. Even the Chargers could not finish their tankard facing such throat burning material. You looked up at dark blue veil above, wondering  how searing hot turned into freezing cold in matter of minutes after sundown.  
  
Lips moving, tongue tapping hard palate in less than a second, " Kadan". The Iron Bull corrected you. Slowly pronouncing it as if he brushed it gently, treating the word as if it's as smooth as velvet sheet covering both of you after long nights. Mouth opened once more, revealing four sharp fangs amongst impeccably lined teeth.   " _Khe-dah-n"_  
  
 _"Keh-dan"_  
  
 _"Khee---da---hhhhn--"_  
  
 _"Kaaaeee--- dahhhn"_  
  
You heard muffled disgusted noise coming from the rider in front of you, Cassandra's ears slowly blossomed red embrium. Clearly embarrassed from simply listening to moments that seemed only existed within storybooks. Or even worse, Varric's smutty literature. The Dwarf himself shivered behind the Seeker, having difficulty in holding laughter. One hand holding sharpened coal and small parchments in his other.   
 

Still, you disregarded the two and persistently continued your endeavor. One last time before you continued the hunt for  Venatori slaver groups lurking around Hissing Wastes ,unleashing  your accumulated stress from dealing with boot licking Orlesian. " _Kaa-da_ " As the last syllable flowed out of your mouth cavity, bigger and rougher lips covered your own. Strong hand upon your nape, locking you in place as tongue slipping between your teeth.  
  
"Oh Maker!" was Cassandra's last word before she led her horse on a gallop, almost unseating Varric in the process. Soon she was out of your sight as grey skinned Qunari filled it. Intimidating as he was, you found comfort in his presence. Reminding you despite all the trial both Fade and Thedas threw, there remained a safe haven amidst the storm. As Varric would have written it.  
  
Normally it would be problematic should the head of Bull's Chargers initiated such action in public, but at that moment there were only the four of you. In addition the other two had gone out of earshot. Still within the edge of your eyes, but you'd rather concentrate on Iron Bull's embrace. Lips separating for brief moments before they touched again. You noticed the tip of his tongue tapped the soft tissue of your upper cavity and licked your stiff tongue's front it formed shallow 'u' a few times.  
  
"Try it again" said the Qunari after he let go of you. Amazing how his breath stayed stable even after such intense moment. _"Khe-dahn"_  
  
" _Khe-dahn…_ oh _…Kadan. Kadan_ " That time a softer, gentler kiss was your reward. You thought  it was a huge achievement compared to killing dragons or closing the breach in the sky. Despite that, you felt the urge for a mischievous comeback , as a revenge for Iron Bull's treatment prior. "Well then, now that I mastered that one word, it'd be fair if you try mine? No?"  
  
He guffawed  then, uncouth reaction  you grew fond of. Back slightly arched from the force involved. Soon the laughter died down as he replied, "Sure, boss. They did say the best place to learn a language is in bed" 

Before teasing could go into something even more dangerous, angered voice called out from a distance. "If you're quite done, can we proceed?" Despite her being a small figure in the distance, it didn't take much to see her blushing furiously. Unsure if she ought to be disturbed or amused.  
  
"Or perhaps we should break camp here instead" added playful baritone. You saw the famous story teller was busy scribbling on his small parchment, speaking without breaking eye contact with his quickly written drabble. "Let's see… _The Iron Bull pulled Inquisitor into a deep kiss. Tongue tying each others. A bountiful reward for one learning guttural language those outside the Qun could ever hope to understand_ …. If you could tell me what's the meaning of whatever you were saying…"  
  
"Like I said, no one else is invited" replied your lover to the curious dwarf, persistent in trying to get imagery of your nightly adventure.  
  
"Oh, come on! Help me out here! The Seeker will have my head if I don't finish my next chapter soon!"  
  
"Ugh. Perish the thought" interjected Cassandra as she turned her mount around. You followed her gaze and saw Venatori scouting party in the distance. A speck of dust at the moment but with their stride two parties would soon collide. Cassandra unsheathed her sword whilst Varric reached for Bianca.  
  
Iron Bull drew his battle axe, ready for a good battle . He took  a moment to whisper into your ear before he galloped towards enemy line " _Let's put this language learning in the aftercare program, hmm_?" in his best seductive voice. Leaving you staring blankly at excited Qunari's back for a few second before Cassandra snapped at you for daydreaming in the middle of a battle.  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> ps: Did you find the easter egg? :)


End file.
